Through Blood Comes Love
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Two boys in the army...that are now roommates...and share a 'speacial bond'. Oh hell yeah, it's SasuNaru time. Uh, rated M for later chapters. R&R!
1. A New Roommate

A New Roommate

"Attention everyone!" Kakashi yelled at all of the soldiers. "We have a new recruit," a raven-haired boy casually looked up at his general, not paying any attention to the boy standing by him. He was not interested in new faces. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy next to Kakashi stepped forth.

"Uh…" Kakashi said while reading the boy's forms to see who was to take care of him. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're in charge of him. Make sure you teach him all he needs to know," the raven sighed at the annoying burden he was given. "And try to be nice."

Damn, the raven-haired boy named Sasuke thought. Sasuke saluted Kakashi, though, seeing as it is a rule. He stepped forward to stand between Kakashi and his new assignment.

"Dismissed!" Kakashi yelled before running away so fast it was as if he had teleported. Only the new kid and Sasuke remained in the room.

"Hi there, my name's Naruto." The new kid said. Sasuke turned to look at him…and was surprised. Naruto had sunny blond hair, sky blue eyes, and tanned skin. A new word passed through the Uchiha's mind: beautiful.

"Sasuke." He said apathetically. "Now, follow me." He said and turned towards the door behind them.

* * *

Upon entering the raven's private quarters, Sasuke spotted a note on his table.

_Sasuke,_

_Sorry to have not mentioned this to you earlier, it must have slipped my mind. Naruto is to bunk with you. Have fun! _

_-General Hatake Kakashi_

_P.S. This is an order!_

Oh no, he was going to die for this. Sasuke had worked so hard to get his own room. He was _not_ going to share. He looked over to his 'roommate', who was staring off into space with a sad expression.

"What's with that look, dobe, got a problem with my room?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted back. "I'm just looking, it's not a crime, you know!" The blond crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air like a child.

'Cute' Sasuke thought, before reminding himself that Naruto was invading his room. After a slight pause, Naruto broke the silence.

"So, if this is your room, where's mine?" he asked.

'Should I let him stay with me?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'No! This is _my_ room, but it's an order and, besides, how bad can he be?'

"You're staying here with me."

"W-What?" Naruto asked, blushing madly. He had never shared a room.

"Got a problem with sharing a room with me, dobe?"

"No! And don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted. He then started looking around the room. "It's dark."

"Yeah, so? What's the point in decorating in a war?"

The room was bare, nothing but a small table with two chairs, one bed, and a nightstand. It was empty.

"This won't do." Naruto stated.

"What? Don't go all girly on me." Sasuke said while imagining a pink room with lace everywhere. Oh HELL no! That was _not_ going to happen.

"I'll be back!" Naruto said, turned for the door and stopped, realizing he didn't know his way around yet. "Uh…"

"Can't find your way?"

"Shut up, teme!" the blond turned back around. "Um, Sasuke? How do I get outside?"

"Why do you want to go outside?" They were in a war, right? Who in their right mind would want to go outside?

"I want to get some flowers for the room." Apparently, Naruto was not in his right mind. "Not girly ones, just some simple ones to brighten up the room."

"What happens if I don't let you?" Sasuke asked as a threat.

"Easy, I'll annoy the hell out of you until I get my way."

"What do you-?"

"SASUKE! I wanna go outside! Oh, and we should get a window! And pink walls! Maybe even a fluffy pink rug to match and-"

"SHUT UP! Alright, alright, what do you want?"

"The flowers will do."

"Fine, stay here, I'll get you your flowers for you. Just stay here." Sasuke said and then left the beautiful blond alone in their room. A strange pain tightened around Sasuke's heart as he left. 'Why do I feel bad about leaving him?' he thought.

* * *

"I'm back." Sasuke said as he opened the door. He had just gotten back from buying a bouquet of flowers and a vase. He even put the thing together. 'Feels like I'm going to prom with him.'

"Oh, hi Sasuke." Naruto said in a chipper tone. The blond was sitting on the bed. "You're back sooner than I though."

"Here." The raven said as he handed Naruto the vase of flowers.

"Wow, these are beautiful. Thanks, Sasuke!" The smile, along with the gratitude, caused Sasuke's heart to skip a beat. The happy blond set the flowers in the middle of the table and then looked over to Sasuke who was still standing in the doorway. "Well, what do you think?"

Sasuke thought it was amazing how a few flowers and a new roommate could make the room feel so warm and be so bright. A miracle, simply a beautiful miracle.

"Nice, they, um, they really do look nice." Sasuke said. His mouth twitched up a bit as he looked into smiling blue eyes.

'Oh no, what does he want to get now?' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto look around the room.

"We need a camera!" Here we go again.

"Why?"

"To take pictures that we can hang up to make this place homier."

"Fine, but you're coming with me this time."

"Alright!" the blond said before dragging the happy raven out and into the hall. Yes, that's right, the _happy_ raven.

'Having a roommate might not be so bad after all.'


	2. Seme vs Uke

Chapter 2: Seme VS. Uke

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke. They were sitting at their little table in their room. Naruto had been there for a week, and had been sleeping on the floor. The room was too small to fit another bed, so he had volunteered to sleep on the floor. Sasuke felt guilty about it, not that he would admit it or anything.

"Why don't you take the bed? I'm fine on the floor." Sasuke said without any sign of emotion or care.

Naruto sat there, staring at Sasuke in disbelief, for five minutes straight. Never had Sasuke offered to help him, it had always been Naruto asking Sasuke.

"No, I'd feel funny. This was your room first. You keep the bed."

"If I sleep in that bed, you're sleeping with me." Sasuke said flatly. His general, Kakashi, who had just been walking by, stopped, did a double-take, shrugged his shoulders and then went on his merry way.

"Um…" Naruto said while blushing madly. He seemed to do that a lot around Sasuke.

"Wait, that didn't come out right."

"Th-That's okay, I know what you mean, but is it even possible?" They both looked over to the small bed that was only able to hold one person. It's strong enough to hold them, but one would have to be on top of the other.

"Let's try." Sasuke said and they both stood and walked over to the bed. Sasuke lay down on it. Both boys were already dressed for bed, which is why they're talking about the bed problem now.

"Uh…" Naruto said quietly. 'Well, this _is _the army. We have to make do with what we have, right?' he thought as he lay down on top of his comrade.

"Well, this will have to do." Sasuke said, more to himself than to the boy on top of him.

"Yeah."

Sasuke pulled the covers over both of them as Naruto nuzzled into the crook of the raven's neck, causing Sasuke's heart to skip a beat again.

"Goodnight, Sas'ke." The blond said in a sleepy voice. They had been up for a while talking.

"Night."

The next day found the two training. Sasuke was impressed with Naruto's accuracy. To hell with the army, he could be a ninja. A week's worth of training and Naruto could already tie with Sasuke in their sparring matches.

"You're pretty good, dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto finished practicing his gunning abilities. All of the other soldiers gapped. Did the 'Ice Prince' just compliment, not just anyone, but a new recruit?! That's impossible!

"Thanks, teme." And what's with the friendly insults? Did they hate each other or were they friends? No one knew.

"Oi, Sasuke." Kakashi said as he entered the training grounds. "How's the new recruit?"

"He is doing well." Sasuke answered as Naruto walked up on them.

"Is that it? Well? I can kick your ass, teme. That's a lot better than 'well'." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Uh-huh! Sasuke and I spar all the time and I've won some!"

"Yeah, only because I let you." Sasuke said.

"No chance! Come on, I'll take you on right now, teme!"

"Oh, a challenge?" Kakashi questioned. "All right, how about you two have a contest to see who's stronger. You two rest up for an hour, then come back here for the match. Winner gets the title of seme.

"WHAT?!" the two boys screamed in unison.

"It's an order, now have fun in the meantime and be sure to use protection." The silver-haired man said before leaving, (meaning before running away like a mad man so the two boys couldn't kill him.)

"Tell me he's not serious." Naruto pleaded. "Please tell me it's a joke."

"It's not." Sasuke replied.

"But-"

"No."

"How about-"

"Nu-uh."

"Maybe-"

"Nada."

"If we just-"

"Negative."

"-"

"No!"

"I didn't even say anything that time!" Naruto yelled.

"I know."

"Then why did you cut me off?"

"Easy," Sasuke paused. "It was fun." He smirked. Naruto stood, comprehending the fact that Sasuke was having fun, and then cracked up laughing.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha, sorry it's just-ha ha- just that I didn't expect you to want to have fun!"

Sasuke stared at the laughing blond. How can something so simple lead to so many new things…like love.


	3. The Big Battle

Chapter 3: The Big Battle

* * *

"Ready?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Sasuke, who stood on opposite ends of the training ground's arena. 

The two boys had hung out under the tree the whole time, nudging each other and telling jokes, (yes, Sasuke was telling jokes.) Now they were eager to fight to see who's stronger.

"Go!" Kakashi shouted and the boys instantly broke into action, running at each other in full speed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

The two stopped, only about one foot away from each other and began slapping at each other.

sweat drop

"Ready?" Kakashi asked again. "Now, let's do this right this time!" He looked at both of them. "Go!"

This time the two boys actually got into a fistfight, though neither managed to land a blow. They jumped onto nearby wooden platforms. The fight went on for about three minutes when Kakashi got bored.

"Okay, whoever falls off loses." He announced. Sasuke and Naruto continued dodging each other's punches and kicks until they were on distant platforms, both panting in the bright sun.

"You really want to win…don't you?" Naruto panted.

"Yeah, I'm not uke." Sasuke answered.

"Heh, I wouldn't know. I've never been with anyone."

"Neither have I, but I still wouldn't be uke."

Naruto jumped across the platforms and launched himself at Sasuke, who had been caught off-guard. Sasuke began to fall backwards, but Naruto caught him, switched places with him, and fell off. The two never broke eye contact the whole time.

"Match." Kakashi called. "Winner: Sasuke."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked for the fifth time. 

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto yelled at his roommate. They had returned to their room right after the match and Sasuke had been asking Naruto about it since.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked yet again from the bed. Naruto, who sat at the table, turned around and yelled again.

"DO WHAT?"

"Let me win."

"Who said I did?"

"It was obvious, you let me win. Tell me why."

"Why would you care?"

"So you admit you let me win." Naruto sighed and turned to look at the surprisingly curious raven.

"Because you wanted to win." Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"What?"

"You wanted to win, Sasuke, so I let you." Naruto sighed again and looked off into space with sad eyes. "That's it."

The two sat in silence until Naruto stood up. "I'm going out."

"Want me to stay here?" Sasuke asked.

"En, do whatever."

"Sasuke blinked. He'd never heard Naruto talk like that or look like that. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Naruto left the room, and Sasuke quickly followed. He gently wrapped his arms around the blond, stopping him from further walking.

"Ah! Sasuke! What are you-?"

"Don't go."

"What?"

"Don't go, not like this." Naruto wasn't sure what Sasuke meant, but didn't resist as Sasuke pulled Naruto close and cuddled him gently. They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to disturb or break the calmness that seemed to engulf them.

* * *

The next morning, the two slept in (still in each other's arms) until late-morning. 

"Mm." Naruto said as he stirred to consciousness.

"Morning." Sasuke said from beneath him.

"Good morning." Naruto went to get up, but Sasuke didn't let him. "Something wrong?"

"No, just don't get up."

"Jeez, what's with you?" Naruto asked, not angry, just teasing a bit. "First I can't leave, now I can't get up, what's with that?"

"I just don't want you to leave me." Sasuke sighed. He didn't realize what huge effect his words would have on the blond in his arms.

After a long pause, Naruto finally got the courage to the raven if he liked him.

"I don't _hate_ you."

"But do you _like _me?" the blond asked again.

"Define 'like'." Sasuke said, dodging the question.

"Oh, come on, teme! You know what I mean; do you like me?" Sasuke lay frozen for a few minutes, silent, which infuriated the blond. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. "Fine! If you won't answer, then just forget it!" He cried as he got up and ran from the room, leaving the surprised raven behind.

"Stupid, teme," Naruto muttered to himself as he strolled to the training facility. "Stupid emotions." He paused and sighed. "This wasn't part of the plan."

When he arrived at his destination, Naruto began punching the various pieces of equipment.

"Something wrong?" a male voice asked from behind. Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing there reading an orange book.

"Oh, General Kakashi, I…I didn't see you there." Naruto said trying to act like his usual self, but his sad eyes told the true story.

"Cut the crap and tell me what's wrong." Kakashi ordered. His words startled the blond; he'd never heard the general speak that way before.

"Sir?"

"You have permission to speak freely, now tell me what's bothering you."

"Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"Is he being mean to you? I can-"

"No! It's…it's not that."

"Well, what is it then?"

"He's…he's just so…so…" Naruto sighed. "I don't know. One minute I think he's the nicest guy in the world and the next he's a total jerk!"

"Heh, sounds like you're in love."

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Naruto cried, his face flaming red. "I-I am not! Who could ever love, or even like, a guy like him?"

"You could."

"No, I couldn't!"

"But you do."

"No, I don't!"

"You're in love."

"No, I'm not!"

"Admit it."

"No chance."

"That means you do."

"What?"

"Just because you won't admit something doesn't mean it's not there." Naruto starred at the silver haired man.

"You…you tricked me," the blond said in defeat, then sighed. "You're right, I do like him."

"Then you should tell him how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" Naruto asked worriedly. Kakashi sighed.

"You know, I've known Sasuke since he was a child. His parents were killed in this same war and his brother ran away. I was given the job as his guardian. In all these years, I have never seen that boy smile. I started to believe that he couldn't, that he had died alongside his parents that day. You proved me wrong." Naruto looked at him curiously. "I've been watching the two of you. I've seen the way he looks and smiles at you. He loves you, he loves you more than you will ever hope to realize."

Naruto stood there, letting the words sink in. Did the blond really have that big of an effect on Sasuke? It seemed too much to be imaginable. A tear trickled down Naruto's right cheek.

"He…he loves me? And I…I hurt him. I hurt him!" He sat on the ground and buried his face in his arms as he cried. "The only person who's ever cared about me and I hurt him!"

Kakashi walked over and stood next to the sobbing mass on the ground.

"He'll forgive you. Trust me, he'll forgive you."

After a while of silently watching and quiet crying, Naruto stood up and went to go apologize to Sasuke.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called as he ran off to his room.

"That's General Kakashi-oh forget it." Kakashi said. 'Good luck you two. Love is something you both need, even you Naruto, though you hide it behind that smile of yours.' The silver-haired man thought as he turned his attention back to his book.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he reached and opened the door. "Sasuke, we need tot talk! I-" He froze in his footsteps. The raven sat in the corner with his back to the blond, shuttering. "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Naruto walked over, kneeled behind his roommate, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He quietly called his name. No response. He tried to turn him around to find that the raven had been crying.

"Sasuke…" was all he could say.

Sasuke shot up as if snapped by Naruto's voice and bolted to the other side of the room by the door. Naruto called after him.

"Stay away, seeing as that's what you seem to want." Sasuke spat.

"But-"

"STAY AWAY!" He yelled before slamming the door, him on the other side. Naruto was left standing in the room alone.

* * *

Hey everyone, RizaUchimaki here. I should be updating again soon. Don't worry, the next chapter has a lemon and is happy! Sorry, I know Naruto and Sasuke are really emotional in this chapter. I'll try to semi-explain it (at least Naruto's side) in the next chapter. By the way, Sasuke was like that because when Naruto ran away he thought Naruto hated him. That's why he's being all emo about it. 


	4. Trapped

Chapter 4: Trapped

* * *

"You seem tired, why don't we rest a while?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied harshly.

The troops had been ordered on a march to battle. Naruto and Sasuke had been put in a group together, which cause tension, obviously.

"We're entering the caves now." Kakashi announced, seemingly unaware of the two boys' problems. "Be quiet, there have been cave-ins here." They all enter the cave silently.

Kiba, a fellow member of the Leaf army, walked up beside Naruto and began quietly questioning him.

"Did something happen between you and Uchiha?" He asked, referring to Sasuke. Naruto turned and looked at Kiba with hollow eyes, though he didn't say anything. He couldn't, he hurt too much. If he confessed, his feelings to Sasuke now the raven wouldn't believe him.

A low rumbling was heard in the distance.

"Everyone get out. Now." Kakashi said sternly. People turned around and began shuffling out. Naruto's group had been in front and was the last one's out, or at least they would have been. Rocks began falling between Sasuke and Naruto. The blond turned to see Sasuke, he saw that he was the last and would be trapped in the next few seconds. In a last, desperate attempt, Naruto ran and joined Sasuke as the rocks fell. They were trapped together.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he sat on the ground. They had been standing silently for the past hour or so. "Are we going to die?"

Sasuke turned to look at the blond and answered simply, "Yes."

"Sasuke I…I'm scared."

"…me too." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes longingly. Sasuke saw the look and hesitantly got up, walked over, and sat next to the blond. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, who in turn wrapped his arm around the blond. After a long pause, Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…will you take me?" Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to die a virgin."

"You…you don't really mean that."

"I do, Sasuke. I mean it. If we're going to die I want to have at least experienced love!"

After a long silence, Sasuke finally said "Okay" and laid the blond on the ground.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Sasuke asked one last time. Not only did he believe the blond hated him, but also the fact that Naruto was only seventeen and Sasuke was eighteen.

"You're the _only_ one I'd ever let touch me, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Alright then, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Sasuke!" Naruto giggled. "Now, please, I really want this. I really want you."

Sasuke looked at him, taken back a bit by his words. "Why me?" he asked.

"Because, Sasuke, I love you."

"You…you do?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I do, and I was so stupid about showing it. I mean, how could I hurt the one person I love? I'm such an idiot! I…I overreacted with that whole 'like me' thing. I'm so sorry, it's…it's just that I've never had these kinds of feelings for someone before. I guess I freaked. No, not 'guess'. I did freak, and I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned on his side and pulled the blond into his arms. "Shh…it's fine. Everything's okay and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. That wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, what you did was fine."

"No, it wasn't. I should have stayed with you. Maybe if I had we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, I'm here now, we're together, and I asked for you to take me. I kind of like how things turned out." Naruto smiled optimistically.

"Heh, yeah, me too." The two cuddled for a while before Naruto asked to hear Sasuke's story.

"My what?"

"Your story. I want to know your past before we…well, you know." Sasuke smiled. Oh, he knew…he definitely knew.

"Okay, well…my parents died in this war. Since then I've been training for the army to get revenge. My brother went crazy when our parents died and he ran away. General Kakashi took me in and I've been training ever since. That's about it."

"Sad." Naruto said quietly, though he knew the story from Kakashi already.

"Hmm?"

"You're story, it's sad."

"I guess, but it's not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have you now." They smiled at each other. "Your turn."

"Okay, but mine's sad, too."

"It's okay, I'm right here with you, so if you need to stop and just have me hold you, I will." Naruto nodded and smiled by the sweetness and compassion the raven was showing him.

"I never knew my parents. My mother died in childbirth and my father was killed in the war. A cruel man and his servant took me in when I was very young. He saw that I had potential to be used as a weapon, like his servant. He trained me and used me to get information for him so he could gain power. He's an evil man. His servant isn't, not unless ordered to perform a service for the man. The servant is in love with the man and will do anything he asks, the poor soul." Naruto paused and looked up at Sasuke. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you, too." Sasuke squeezed and cuddled the little blond. He wasn't sure why Naruto had said that, but he didn't care. They were in love and that's all that really mattered. "Still want me to take you?"

"Yes."

Sasuke rolled Naruto back onto the ground, got on top of him and smiled. "Well hen, I shouldn't keep you waiting, now should I?" Naruto giggled a bit, then the boys looked into each other's eyes before Sasuke dipped down and kissed the blond.

There first kiss was simple, but sweet. It only lasted about a minute, yet it was so intimate that when they parted they had to stop and smile at one another.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you, too." Naruto said. Sasuke took one hand, tipped Naruto's chin up, and kissed him again.

They continued on like that for a while, until Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and started feeling his chest, making Naruto moan in pleasure. He moved his hand down lower as he kissed and licked the blond's ear. By the time his pale hand had reached its destination, Sasuke was kissing Naruto's neck and earning quite a few more moans from the other boy. Finally, Sasuke undid Naruto's pants and slipped his hand inside.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand's cold."

"…oh. Sorry." The raven blushed.

"But it feels good." Naruto giggled. "Go on."

Sasuke nodded and continued touching the boy, kissing his neck and hearing his moans. He stopped at one pint to remove the blond's shirt and jacket (though those were almost off anyway.)

"Mm, Sasuke."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked in the crook of the blond's neck.

"More…please." Naruto moaned as he pleaded. The raven happily complied by kissing down his tanned chest. He swiped his tongue around Naruto's navel, dipping it inside playfully, which caused the blond to giggle.

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asked as he continued licking the blond.

"Ah…ha…yes!" Naruto cried in bliss. Sasuke kissed lower, just before his delicious destination, then stopped to remove the rest of Naruto's clothes. The raven decided to tease the blond a bit by giving little licks and kisses to the top of Naruto's manhood. "Ah! Sasuke!"

"Mm, yes?" Sasuke asked as he licked Naruto's full length before sucking on the tip.

"Quit…ah…quit teasing me, teme!" Sasuke smiled as he slowly took Naruto's hardened shaft into his moist mouth and began sucking it. "AH!"

Sasuke moaned with Naruto, giving the blond an amazing vibrating sensation.

"Ah! Don't…don't stop! AH!" Naruto cried as he wrapped his fingers into the raven's hair. Sasuke eagerly followed directions. He gradually sped up until he was awarded with the sweet taste that was purely Naruto.

"Tasty." Sasuke said as he licked his lips after swallowing every drop the blond had to offer. He then straddled the blond and took off his jacket, shirt, and hat. Naruto giggled.

"You're turn," Naruto said as they smiled to one another before the blond rolled them over to give Sasuke the same treatment the raven had given him. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto repeated the same things that had been done to him. When the raven came, Naruto made sure to swallow it all. It tasted funny, but he still loved it even more than he loved ramen, which was saying something.

Naruto lay back on the ground and Sasuke crawled back onto him, held up three fingers, and told him to suck. He listened and did as he was told. Once the fingers were covered with the blond's saliva, Sasuke lifted one of Naruto's legs, fiercely kissed the blond, and inserted the first finger. Naruto gave out a muffled cry, seeing as Sasuke's tongue was currently down his throat.

Sasuke began thrusting his finger in and out of the blond, searching for a certain spot, which he soon found.

"AH! SASUK!" Naruto cried. "There!" Sasuke kept fingering the spot as he slipped another inside. He stopped pumping Naruto for a moment to stretch him by separating his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"So…ah…so good!" Naruto moaned in ecstasy. Sasuke added the third, still hitting that spot on each thrust, and kissed the blond deeply. "Sah…ah I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke quickly removed his fingers from inside the blond, receiving a whine of disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll like this even better." Sasuke said as he removed the rest of his clothing and aligned himself with the blond's entrance. He slowly pushed his way inside, amazed at how hot and tight the blond was.

"AH! SASUKE! You're so BIG!"

"You're…ah…you're so _tight_!" Sasuke paused and allowed the blond to adjust to the size. After a minute or two Naruto told him to move and he did, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried when the raven found his 'special spot' again. Sasuke took no mercy on the blond and thrust in and out, hitting the spot every time, as he kissed the blond's neck, leaving red marks. They continued until neither could take it any longer.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he came inside the blond. He collapsed onto the other boy's chest, who instantly wrapped his arms around him, both panting. Once they had both regained their breath, Sasuke kneeled over his work.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm, amazing." Naruto answered, still high off their activities.

"Yeah…" The two smiled at each other, unable to think or peak any words. They were together, happy, and (most importantly) in love.

* * *

"So, you think we'll ever get out of here?" Naruto asked a few rounds later.

"No clue." Sasuke said. "Want to have more sex?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"


	5. Stinging Truth

Chapter 5: Stinging Truth

"Okay, Sasuke, the shower's all yours. I left the-AH!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke tackled the clean blond to the bed and began ravishing him. The two just got back from being rescued. This is what happened:

_"Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned_

_"Mm, Naruto." Sasuke smirked._

_"Naruto! Sasuke! We've come to rescue you! Do not be alarmed any longer for I, Rock Lee, have come to save you! I-"_

_"Shut up!" Kiba shouted at the green-clad solider. "Hey guys are you in here? We…" He spotted the two boys in the middle of their coughcough pleasuring activities cough. "Uh…"_

_Sasuke cleared his throat, somewhat frozen over the blond, "Well, this is awkward…"_

_Kiba fainted, Lee gave the good-guy pose and congratulated them, Naruto turned beat red, and Sasuke just watched it all happen._

_"Well, I heard you two were enjoying yourself while you were in there." Kakashi said as the three were sitting in his office. He looked to Naruto. "How was he?"_

_"WAH! What!" He yelled. Kakashi cut his rant short by asking Sasuke the same question._

_"Hey! You have no right to-!"_

_"Nice," the Uchiha said, cutting off his lover._

_"What? Ah, Sasuke! Why did you tell him that?!"_

_"Well, you are." Ha answered simply._

_"But…he doesn't have to know that…" he said as he blushed, realizing what the raven said. "Uh…"_

_"Well, how about you two clean up and rest for the remainder of the day." Kakashi said. The two boys saluted, stood, and left the room._

_"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he was taking off his shirt to shower._

_"Yeah?" He asked from the bare bed, (the sheets had been removed to be cleaned). _

_"About what you said back there…what did you mean?"_

_"What, by saying you were nice?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, I said what I meant." Naruto questioned him with his eyes. "I liked it. It wasn't too intense or too soft. It was…nice."_

_Naruto smiled shyly and Sasuke smiled back._

_"Well, I'm going to shower." The blond said as he stood and walked to the door._

_"'Kay, see you in a bit."_

After Sasuke finished enjoying the blond on the bed, he dragged Naruto to the shower with him. Ah, you've got to love a horny Sasuke. Anyway, it seemed as if nothing could break their happiness…until now.

"Traitor!" a reckless boy yelled as Sasuke passed by on his way to his room. He tried to ignore him, but wasn't able as a group of soldiers gathered around Sasuke.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked in a cool, apathetic tone.

"Never expected 'the Uchiha' to betray us," another one said.

"Oh, and how have I betrayed you?" Sasuke asked.

"You're with that boy! That Uzumaki kid!" a girl called.

"So I'm a traitor for being gay?" Sasuke asked in a mocking voice.

"No! He's a spy! I know, I saw it!" the first boy said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity peaked a bit. 'Naruto can't be a spy.'

"Yeah, I saw him," the boy said. "He left the grounds to meet with the enemy! And I overheard a phone call to them. He said 'don't worry, they don't suspect a thing'! Explain that!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Naruto's not a-"

"You idiot! He played you!"

"HE'S NOT A SPY!" the pissed-off Uchiha yelled. "Now I want all of you to go back to the dump you came from and never speak about Naruto that way again!"

Not a single member of the group disobeyed him. They scattered in every direction and were gone within seconds.

Sasuke entered his room, still fuming, and slammed the door shut, startling Naruto.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up from the chair.

"Nothing," Sasuke spit in reply. He sat on the bed. Naruto sat next to him and put an arm around the raging raven's shoulders. Sasuke sighed and crumbled into the blonde's arms.

"Oh, Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy. Sasuke said something, but Naruto couldn't make it out. "What?"

"They're calling you a spy! Those bastards! How can they say something like that! They should be executed! Or maybe tortured! Or-"

"Sasuke! Calm down!" Naruto said. The raven's fury had been increasing as he spoke. Sasuke sighed again and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you." He kissed the top of his head. "I just…I don't like it when people talk badly about you. I mean, I couldn't care less if they did about me, but I don't want them to about you."

"It's fine, Sasuke, don't worry about it." Naruto said trying to soothe him. He had never seen him this upset before. Naruto felt touched and at the same time hurt.

The two boys sat in silence for a while until they decided to take a nap. They needed rest.

A new day, a new assignment, a new problem…of course.

"This is it. This is where the training ends the battle begins." Kakashi said as he paced the ranks of soldiers. "Today you are going off to battle. Some of you may die, some may become injured, some of you may lose your minds, but this is what you signed up to do. There is nothing I can do. Just try to live on." He said the last part looking straight at the two lovers. They understood, they must live. The ranks started filing out. Naruto pulled Sasuke to one side.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." Oh shit, this is how all break-ups begin.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying to cover up his fear and worry.

"We're…we're located in different places."

"Yes."

"Please, don't go there."

"To the shelter?"

"Yes, please, don't go there."

"Why not?"

"That building…if you go in, you'll die."

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't-"

"No, Sasuke, you'll be killed, I know it." Naruto pleaded. "Please, don't ask me how I know, but I do." He stepped forward and placed his hands gently onto Sasuke's shoulders. "Please, don't go there."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going."

"Sasuke! If you do, you'll die! Do you really want to leave me?"

"No, of course not! I love you, Naruto, and I'll never leave you, but please, I must go there. It's an order. I'll get in huge trouble if I don't."

"I'd rather you get in trouble than I lose you."

"I promise, you won't lose me, okay?"

"But, Sasuke…"

"It's okay, Naruto, I'll be fine." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into an embrace and started rocking him in an effort to comfort the other boy. Tears streamed down the blonde's face.

"If you go…I'll…I'll never speak to you again," Naruto said, tears still falling out of his eyes.

"When I come back, I'll make you mine."

"Sasuke, I'm already yours. I love you."

The raven-haired boy smiled, "I love you, too." The two shared what might be their last kiss and, regrettably, made their separate ways.

"You and that spy have some fun?" a soldier asked Sasuke as he entered the shelter he was positioned in.

"He's not a spy."

"Oh, really? Then how do you explain this?" The soldier held up a photograph of Naruto…and Zabuza, their enemy.

"It's fake." Sasuke said, masking his curiosity.

"Like hell it is. This was taken a while ago, a few years. Not doctored. It was taken straight from a Mist newspaper."

"Yeah? Then why do you have it?"

"It inspires me to fight, to get revenge on that freak." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the endangered soldier. He obviously had no clue who he was messing with. Sasuke waited until the poor sap was literally shaking in his boots before walking off to his post on the second floor.

Meanwhile, Naruto was passing nervously in the mostly destroyed bomb shelter about 700 yards away.

"Sasuke! You idiot, why did you have to go?" He asked himself as he walked back and forth across the piles of rubble. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Naruto looked up into the gray sky and stopped his pacing, just as Sasuke did the same in the shelter.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered to the sky. He made up his mind then and there.

Flames…Nothing but flames and rumble remained. Naruto stood in the glassless window starring at what had once been the shelter. His eyes were wide as tears flooded them, but he didn't notice them. He screamed, cried, cursed. He took pieces of stone and chucked them at the building and pounded his fists into the ground until they bled. He stopped, unable to continue.

"Why?" he asked between chocked sobs. "WHY?" He fell onto his side. "Why not me?"

"Because I still need you," a voice said from behind him. Naruto sat up, shaking, and looked at the two who were standing behind.

"But why him? Why did he have to die? WHY HIM?" he screamed.

"Come now, your mission is done." The man turned to walk away, but paused. "That boy was a threat," he said, and left.

The other boy walked over to Naruto and tried to help him up, but Naruto pulled away and slowly, slowly followed. A pair of eyes watched all this take place from a nearby dark corner.


	6. Life, Death, and Everything InBetween

Chapter 6: Life, Death, and Everything In-between

It has been a month since it was verified. Uzumaki Naruto had been a spy. Most couldn't care less and continued with their lives, while others, a small group, seemed unable to move on. A boy named Kiba, fro example, resigned from the army. Days were quiet now, without the bubbling blonde to fill it.

A new day, a new battle. All troops were sent out to fight this one. It was rumored to be the last stand and it could go either way.

The frontier was thick with fog, gun shots pounded in the air, confusion all around. A pair of squinted eyes sees an enemy dart into a nearby building. They follow to see the soldier's back turned, murmuring to himself.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. Not anymore." He said a name quietly under his breath. "Forgive me."

"Turn around," the eyes said. The soldier turned around, with a gun pressed to himself and crying hysterically.

"You…ha…you're not real Ha, you're…you're a ghost. A memory. My angel…my angel of death." He lowered his eyes to the floor. "I guess I really have gone insane."

"Lower your weapon," the eyes said. To him, this was strictly business; revenge. The soldier dropped his gun without hesitation.

"If anyone has the right to kill me, it's you, ghost or not." Silence, neither one made a move. "I still love you, Sas-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You…you lied to me. You tricked me! Those guys were right. You're nothing but a traitor."

"Yes, I am, and I'm sorry. Please, end my misery; pull the trigger." Sasuke's hands trembled for the first time. He had never hesitated to kill. No, that had never been a problem with him. He blamed his brother for that, but why would he hesitate now? This…this is the boy who hurt him, who _betrayed _him! Why pause now? He found it difficult to focus on Naruto, his enemy. "Sasuke…" Naruto called, taking a step towards his former lover.

"Don't you dare take another step!" Naruto ignored the warning, and the ones that followed, until he was only and inch away.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called again as he reached a hand out and cupped Sasuke's chin.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke hissed, though not fighting his gentle touch.

"Sasuke…" Naruto pressed his body up against the raven's, who did nothing to prevent it. Sasuke put his gun to his side and took his free hand to pull Naruto close.

"We're enemies," Sasuke whispered onto Naruto's lips.

"Yes, we are."

"We're in love," Sasuke said, finally reclaiming Naruto lips as his own. Their kiss was deep and full of longing and lust. Neither could deny that they were drawn to each other. They parted, panting. "Leave, I'll cover for you."

"No, not without you."

"You have to go, my comrades are coming." Footsteps echoed in the distance, growing closer and closer.

"Not without you," Naruto insisted.

"Please, get out."

"No."

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed. "I love you."

Naruto smiled as a tear trickled down his cheek and said, "I love you, too."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Oh, Sasuke, you might want to read this!" Naruto called to his fiancé, who was currently shaving in the bathroom.

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure. '_**Two soldiers MIA.**_ _The soldiers Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have both disappeared. It is confirmed that Uzumaki was a spy in the Leaf Army, but during his time undercover, the two fell in love. Sources believe they ran off during the Battle of the Bridge. A romantic runaway. General Hatake Kakashi, agreeing with Hokage Tsunade, said, "all searches on the two have been called off. The two are wished to have a happy life together." We hope to have updates on this story soon. _What do you think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had walked into the room while Naruto had read the article. He wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him up against the back of the couch to cuddle as he spoke.

"It's nice, and I'm glad they're letting us go,: he said.

"Yeah, now we don't have to worry." They rested in silence, letting the news sink into them.

"So, what would like to eat for dinner?"

"Ramen!" Sasuke chuckled and went off to make his lover's favorite thing to eat. Well, at least his second favorite.

Meanwhile, in an office located in Mist, another man had just finished reading the same article.

"Damn that brat," Zabuza spat.

"Excuse me, Master, but you have a visitor," Haku called from outside the door.

"I'm out."

"Don't worry, this won't take long," a menacing voice said as he opened the door and stepped inside. The stranger was wearing a black trench coat and had long black hair drawn into a ponytail.

"Ah, so it seems my past has come back to haunt me, is that it?" Zabuza said once he realized who the man was.

"Yeah, and he's brought a little 'gift' for you."

"Oh, and what might that be?" The two men glared at one another, Haku listened intently from the other side of the door. He, too, knew who the man was. He knew what the man had come for, but with Naruto gome he realized how bad his life was. He knew he couldn't leave, so he let the man in.

"This is a gift from my little brother," the man said, pulled out a gun, and killed Zabuza, just like that. Haku jumped and restrained himself from screaming in horror as the gun shot. He was free now.

The man looked at the corpse and left the room, stopping at Haku.

"Why don't you come with me?" Haku looked up into the man's eyes. They were cold and distant, but a little flicker of life was hidden deep inside. Hake wanted to make it show. "There is nothing left for you here."

Haku nodded slowly.

"Yes, Master," he said quietly.

"No, don't call me that. Call me by my name." Haku smiled at being able to speak to him as an equal.

"Okay…Itachi."

"That's better. Now then, let's get going." Haku nodded and they departed to go crash a certain couple's wedding. They didn't need to stop, seeing as they had already gotten them a very personal gift.

THE END


End file.
